Falling In Love All Over Again
by aStRalBlaSt
Summary: Alice and Francis knew each other for a very long time but lately he kept bothering her about falling in love with someone. She was used to it, or rather restraining herself of beating him up. But how long will it last, if every other day, he kept bursting into her door exclaiming he found another then another then another . One-sided FrUk and Nyo!England. ONESHOT.


One pleasant afternoon, Alice was having the time of her life by reading a book that she left unattended for weeks because of her exams. She flipped the pages one by one while taking a sip of her tea once or twice. She glanced over her window and laughed at the people wasting their time walking outside rather than having a precious tea time at their homes.

But her tea time was cut short when she heard footsteps just outside her hallway and it seems it was pretty fast like it was running. It was rather odd to hear footsteps on her floor since only two occupants lived here, herself and her best friend Sakura. They were even living at the opposite side of the floor and as far as she remembered, Sakura didn't have any appointment with her today and she knows her too well that disrupting her tea time is not very good idea.

Which lead us to one and only suspect who lives to torment the living lights out of Alice, Francis. She tried to quickly lock the door of her room but failed miserably as Francis luckily stuck his foot out before she made any move.

"OW!" Francis cried as Alice half heartedly open the door for her "friend". Francis and Alice knew each other ever since they were toddlers. Francis was a year older from her and left their hometown to study for college one year ahead of her which made her very happy. She got to spend her last high school year without Francis teasing her and picking a fight.

But sadly, they got into the same college and rented on the same dormitory. He was a floor below Alice and even though it took so much effort of coming up to the stairs, he still wants to pester her and talked about his worries.

"I fell in love!" Francis shouted to Alice as he tried to catch his breath. Who told him to run anyways? As if Alice had an option of jumping out of her window just to avoid him.

Like always, she gave no shit about this and listened half heartedly as she pour a tea for her guest. After all she needs to act as a mature woman and take care of her guest perfectly even if it was your worst enemy/childhood friend.

"Again?" She asked as if this matter really concerns her even though it's not. She glanced at her book and sighed. The book will be put aside again she thought. She then took the book from her table and put it back to her bookshelf.

"What do you mean again?" Francis scolded her as if she hurt his maiden heart and added, "This is the first in a while. I haven't been going out with girls for months now."

"That's because you got heartbroken from the last one and failed your midterm exams very terribly because of it." She reminded him and joked around. "Do you want me to finish before you?"

"I said," Francis went quiet and continued, "Don't remind me about that girl."

"Sorry." This time she really did feel guilty. She remembered how pained he was from that girl. He didn't even tease her for days which were really frightening. He was so sobered that he slept outside his room. For what reasons they broke up, she didn't know. He just said that he didn't want to hear and be reminded of the girl.

"So," She sighed and joined him in her sofa. "Who is it now?"

"This time it's different!" He said _**again**_. If she had a dollar for every time she heard that phrase it can probably pay her rent for a month. She can still remember the first time she heard it. It was when Francis fell in love to their baby sitter when they were young. Disgusting.

"So who is it?" She repeated her previous question. Francis then started to fidget and daydream in the most disgusting way. It ticked her off obviously and made her think of throwing the cup she was holding to him. "GET OUT." She opened the door for him and signaled him to get his arse out of her room.

"I'm sorry." He snapped from his daydream and continued the story, "She is a new girl or rather it is the first time I noticed her at class. She sat beside me the whole lecture and talked about different things. She is the one, I tell you. She is the one."

"Yes, yes she is." Alice just nodded in agreement and asked, "Did you made a move?"

"No! I said it before didn't I? It's different." He said with a different aura surrounding him as if he was really telling the truth. "Anyways, I told you the story already. I need to go. I don't want to stay or else I might turn into something as vicious as you."

"Why you gi—"

"Ohoho~ you and your mouth, that's why no one falls in love with you." He teased her a bit and closed the door of her room.

* * *

"I fell in love!" Francis barged in Alice's room and broadcasted it like crazy.

"Again?!" It was only three days when he said his 'this time it's different' line to her and out of the blue he was back here again to pester her with a new love.

"Why? Isn't it possible?" He asked like it was the most obvious thing ever. She sighed and thought, "Well this is Francis we are talking about."

"I saw her at my club a couple of hours ago." While listening to his story, Alice stood up and prepared a tea for them. "We were having a barbeque party and I saw her cooking at a distance. When I walked to her, she asked me to cook with her. It was the best thing in my life."

"Does she cook well?"

"Way better than you," He answered and continued, "I tell you this is real. She is my wife, the girl I will spend my whole life with."

"Really?" She rolled her eye in disagreement and put down the cups of tea. She has had enough with this crap. He kept telling this is real yet he fell in love every other day. Is this guy even real? There is no other person in this world that falls faster than him.

"Do you think I am worth it?" Francis had a change of tone and asked. Alice was shocked and put down her cup of tea. "Well." She answered, "To be honest your play boy act is really bad and you tend to pour your hearts out when falling in love. But even though you are like that you never force your way in to someone and never goes out with someone if your intention is to hurt her."

"That's because love is never forced."

"That's why." She paused for a while and took a sip of her tea and continued, "If we have a different situation from what we have right now I might fall in love with you. The person you fell in love with is very lucky because I know how you care and how you loves her dearly."

"Thanks." Francis was in dazed and was really happy at the same time. She never said anything as heartwarming as that before. He really appreciated it but after a while he reverted back to his old self and joked round, "Is that your way of comforting me or a confession perhaps?"

"Stu-stupid frog!" She was panicking and in bright red. Some of her tea was even spilling from her nervousness and her eyes were obviously avoiding his gazes. "I'm just comforting you frog! Don't get too cocky."

"Fine, fine." France laughed and went to the door. He seems enjoying his self. "Good night, Ms Kirkland." He gave her a one last smile and closed the door.

* * *

Two weeks. It's been two weeks of hell. Francis kept barging in with the line 'I fell in love' over and over again these past few days. It became a normal routine that made Alice even bothered not asking 'again?' all the time to save energy and time as well.

Every time he had a new reason or trait to say like, she smells nice, she wears pink, and she knows how to handle a sword and such. It ticked her off. Even the most trivial thing made him fall in love. His switched was broken was the only logical reason she can come up with.

She was busy writing a sign board of 'Get out Francis' when the real deal itself materialized in front of her and barged in again. "She's here. She was walking a couple of meters near here our dormitory. Let's go to the rooftop to see her."

"Wait." She put down her marker and board and asked, "Which one?"

"What do you mean which one?" He was confused but dragged her out of the room anyways. After a few floors later, they finally managed to reach the rooftop and luckily caught a glance of the mysterious girl.

"It's her." Francis pointed a short wavy blonde haired girl from the streets and smiled gleefully. "She is the one I kept telling you all these days."

"You mean you were only talking about one person all this time?"

"Yes." He answered like it was obvious from the start. "Who could fall in love with someone else within days anyways?"

"You." Alice muttered under her breath and was slight displeased. She can't believe he was playing with her mind all the time. Who could have guess he was talking about a single person all this time. He didn't even give her a name. This frog really doesn't care about anyone than himself.

"You know," Francis said with a different smile than his usual and continued, "I didn't believe it before. But I realized that you can fall in love with someone all over again when you learn more about them. It's so scary yet fun at the same time. You are one step closer on understanding one's heart. Isn't that nice?"

"I guess." Alice just shrugged it off and sighed in resignation. This guy was really a handful.

"Francis." The mysterious girl accidentally noticed him at the streets and called him out. She was waving her arms and was smiling like she always was.

"Jeanne!" Francis happily called her back.

"I guessed I learned something new about you today. Does that mean I fell in love with you even more?" Alice made her way to her room and continued her normal routine as she scrapped the signboard she was writing a couple of minutes ago. She looked at photo frame near her desk and picked it up. It was a photo of the two of them were young and were having their usual fight. She smiled bitterly and muttered, "I hate you so much."

"**and it hurts,"** She put down the picture and let it face down. She continued like nothing has happened and glanced over her window where Francis can be seen talking to the girl of his dreams.

[Author's Notes]

I'm not technically a full pledge FrUk shipper but I really adore their relationship and I hope I portray it well. Anyways, I hope you guys like this.

This was supposedly just about France and Jeanne with Nyo!England narrating it. But halfway while writing this, I noticed that the story somehow screams FrUk. So I just went "what the hay let's just add a sweet bitterness of FrUk here for fun sake" since they literally have something going on with each other and I know some of you guys clicked this because of them.

I hope you enjoyed reading this not so of a good ending one shot story.


End file.
